Video is being increasingly used in healthcare as part of a patient's medical record for storing a diagnostic scan or recording a medical procedure. Thus, medical videos are often produced and stored during procedures such as cardiac catheterizations and echocardiographic exams. For example, echocardiogram (echo) videos are an important modality for cardiac decision support. In addition to describing the shape and motion of the heart, echo videos capture diagnostic measurements as textual feature-value pairs that are indicators of underlying disease. Some examples of diagnostic measurements embedded in these videos as textual feature-value pairs include area of the left ventricle, the velocity of the Doppler flow jet, and mitral valve area. Given the vast number of patients and medical procedures in a typical hospital group and the amount of these videos, leveraging the information they contain in new and useful ways is important.